A softer shade of yellow
by Honey Voodoo
Summary: Maka and Soul have been in a relationship for some time now, but one day Maka gets sick of the constant cheating & fighting and desides to leave to start a new. There's just one tiny problem... UPDATE: abandoned/ancient fanfic, sorry!
1. Don't turn back

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater. I'm just a fan. The End._

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic to actually post on fanfiction, not my first fanfic EVER, no no this is probably my 27th fanfic to have written. I just never find the guts to let others criticize them. So, this is my first fanfic to the public. Please let me know what you think, and don't worry I can take criticism. Just don't be rude. __

**Summary: **_Maka and Soul have been in a relationship for some time now, but one day Maka gets sick of the constant cheating & fighting and decides to leave to start a new. There's just one tiny problem..._

_Sorry if there's any spelling/grammer errors..._

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

  
**

From outside the apartment all that can be seen or heard is random objects flying across the window:

a large book...

a coffee mug...

And muffled shouts from the two people who lived there. Their shouting collided together in a blur of curses, both trying to get the other to shut up and listen.

Or just to shut up.

Soul dodged yet another textbook that had been hurled his way just tilting his head to the side, missing it by a bare inch. He looked very angry.

Though, probably, not so angry compared to the furious Maka who continued searching for something..._anything _to throw at him.

She made sure not to actually hit him with anything. She wasn't the type to beat up her boyfriend for something like this. But she was pissed. And she wanted him to know it.

Next to his foot lay the chunks of green clay that had once been Maka's favorite mug. He didn't make any movement toward her but continued to just watch angrily as she screamed at him.

"I'm so SICK of this, Soul!! You never listen to a damn word I say! You always have to do what's _COOL_ and leave me here alone wondering when your going to...if your even GOING to come home!! And now... you do THIS?!"

Tears were welling in her eyes quickly as she yelled at him from the opposite side of the room. His jaw tightened and clenched his fists.

"When the hell have you ever showed any sign of caring where I go at night?! How was I supposed to know you didn't like me having fun?!"

Maka scoffed.

"So all those times I asked you where you were going and when you'd be home, I guess that was just me not caring, right?! Oh, and I'm sure you had PLENTY of fun tonight, didn't you?"

She stressed the word 'fun' to show her sarcasm. Soul took a step closer toward her.

"I told you it was an accident and you know it!"

"Oh, sure, I an see how you must've tripped on your shoelace and landed your tongue right in her mouth. I'm so sorryyy that I overreacted. In fact let's bake a nice big cake for your little friend at the bar and invite her over for tea every Sunday afternoon!" Maka's overly cheery voice never lost the sarcastic tinge.

Soul just groaned loudly in frustration.

"Why do you have to be like this?! Can't you--for ONCE, act normal?!" He shouted as he doged yet another random object.

Maka pressed her lips together in a hard line with tears streaming down her face and fists at her sides.

She didn't speak until finally she opened her mouth a murmured angrily...

"We're done, Soul."

These words caught him so off guard, he tripped over his own feet with a hurt expression as he tried to follow Maka into the room where she pulled a duffel bag from the closet.

"Maka, come on. You're not serious..." He said as if trying to convince himself more than convince her.

He could barely hide the sudden pain in his voice as she silently grabbed clothes from her drawers without even looking at him.

"M-maka...please. I'm sorry..." He pleaded.

She continued to ignore him as she entered their bathroom to grab her toothbrush. He followed her as she roamed the house for things she might need as he continued to beg her not to leave.

"I'm sorry, Soul. You and I obviously need some time away from each other." She said quietly, zipping her bag up and slinging over her shoulder.

Soul watched her, "You mean for...like a day... right...?" He asked hopefully.

She only looked at him sadly before her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I'll be back later for my stuff..." She mumbled, probably referring to her many books and what clothes she didn't pack.

She pulled on her coat and her boots, putting a hand on the doornob, she heard him speak again.

"Where will you go...?"

She turned back to see a teary-eyed Soul glaring off to the side, as if trying to hide it cause crying's not 'cool'. Still, he looked pained. Maka tried to shake off any guilt she felt.

He was the one that cheated her.

He had his chance.

"To a friend's house. Probably Tsubaki... for the time being at least." She said slowly.

He nodded.

"At least call me when you get there then..."

She nodded. She knew there was no point in arguing. After he was just going to make sure she got there ok.

Maka turned the doornob and saw him flinch. As though her opening the door was painful for him. He gave her one last pleading look before she opened the door. He looked like he wanted to hold her. She wanted to hold him too.

But she didn't.

"Goodbye," She said as normally as she could manage.

She exited and began walking away.

It was getting late, the sun just starting to set, making the sky a burnt orane-pink color.

Part of her wanted to turn around and lunge back at him. Another part of her wished he would run after her and promise everything will be okay.

But all she got was...

"...see you later."

Before he clicked the door shut.

Maka didn't look back. She knew if she did, She'd sucker herself into going back. She needed time away from him. She needed to think about things. She didn't know whether she was leaving him for good or if only a few weeks or even days.

...maybe even hours.......

She stopped in my tracks.

_Don't turn back. Don't turn back._

She straightened up and tightened my grip on my duffel bag before starting a more confident pace.

She couldn't help but feel like Soul was watching me from our apartment window.

But she didn't turned around.

...

* * *

**Well there's number 1 for ya. Not too long cause I sorta wanna wait until I get some reviews letting me know if it's any good. Of course this chapter is all "boo-hoo, i don't want to but i have to leave", but I swear Emo-Maka is not here to stay guys. It'll get better as it goes. **

**Oh and just in case you guys are wondering, in this fic, I'm making it so that everybody is a normal person. Everyone lives in Shibusen, it's just that no one turns into a weapon or goes on missions. BLAH BLAH BLAH, shoot me. I had to make it that way, otherwise Maka would stay for the fact that she and Soul are Meister and Weapon partners. I had to do something to get her out of there! **

**Oh yeah and obviously they're not little 13 year olds or anything. They're...let's say...18? 19? You choose, something like that I guess.**

**And one last thing, ****please don't think I'm bashing Soul****. I really do love Soul, he's **_**coooool**_**! *3***

_**ADD&REVIEW-yes? **_**:)**


	2. Godlike motivation, eh?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater. I'm just a fan. The End._

**A/N: **_In your face, Monica. You thought I wouldn't update. Shame on you. x) _

_Thank you guys for the supportive reviews, and I noticed I screwed up a bit on chapter 1._

_I kinda started switching to Maka's point of view without warning, so sorry for any confussion._

_I went ahead and fixed it anyways, so it's no longer a problem. So here's chapter 2, as promised. :)_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maka awoke feeling very sore for some reason. It felt like maybe she had slept in a awkward posistion and now her back muscles were paying for it. She groaned as she sat up to stretch.

Black*Star's loud ranting could be heard throughout the large apartment. He sounded in a hurry.

Maka could aslo hear Tsubaki saying things here and there like,

"Don't be late,"

and

"Here's your lunch I packed you,"

In responce Maka heard him say something along the lines of,

"I'd never be late! I'm godly like that!"

Maka groaned again and let herself fall back on to the bed. She didn't really have anything to get up for, and it made her feel useless. Maybe she could get up and help clean the house for Tsubaki or something.

It was motivation enough for her to roll off the bed and shuffle to the bathroom right there in her temperary room, which happend to be Tsubaki's & Black Star's only guest room.

She was surprised they even _had_ a guest room.

To be honest, she thought last night she would surely be stuck sleeping on the couch.

As she turned on the shower she couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

She realized in her mind that the guest room she was staying in proably used to be Tsubaki's because of the feminine shampoos. This was probably her bedroom before she started staying in Black*Star's.

Maka quickly made herself clean and got dressed in some casual clothes before venturing out the room to find Tsubaki cleaning dishes that was probably Star's breakfast.

Tsuabki looked up from her soapy work and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Maka. How did you sleep?"

Maka walked over and began helping by drying the wet plates with the clean rag.

"Soundly," She smiled back.

"That's good." Tsuabki nodded as she continued to clean a coffee mug.

Maka glanced around a bit, quietly, and then turned back to Tsuabaki and took the mug to dry it.

"Where has Black*Star run off to so early?" She toggled curiously.

"Ah, he just left for work."

"Work...?" Maka asked slightly shocked. "You mean he has a job?"

Tsuabaki nodded.

"We needed some money to start coming in and he wouldn't let me get one," She explained softly.

"So he got a job, while I stay home and do the cooking and cleaning things."

This made Maka start to feel useless again.

She, nor Soul, worked due to the fact that Maka's father constantly sent her money. She would always use it to pay bills and buy groceries. And she and Soul would always take turns cooking dinner and cleaning.

So she always had it made pretty easy.

Maka placed the last clean plate on top of the small dry stack of dishes she created.

"What does he do?"

At this Tsubaki didn't hold back her soft laughter before answering.

"He works at the big super market. He does just about everything from bagging things to cleaning isles,"

She giggled again.

"To working on the innercom..."

Maka laughed too. She could just imagine Black*Star's shoutings echoing throughout the whole store and how he probably had a customer time him as he bagged their groceries, like trying to beat a record.

"It sounds like the perfect job for him." Maka smiled.

Tsubaki began putting the plates into the cubbard.

"Oh, it is. He's just a promotion away from being co-manager!"

"Wow," Maka said surprised. Tsubaki was so lucky.

She had a boyfriend who obviously cared so much for her and did an amazing job looking out for her, even with his childish personality.

"Do you think...he could help me, y'know, get a job...?" Maka asked thoughtfuly.

Now that she was going to be on her own, she wanted to learn the responsibilty of a job. After all, she did **not** want to continue taking Papa's checks. She would constantly feel like she owed something to him.

Tsubaki's face seemed to brighten.

"OH. He was _just_ telling me this morning about how little people they have working there," She beamed.

"I'm certain he'll work something out for you. But, Maka you know you don't have to work. We--"

"No I need to. I can't stand feeling useless and besides I can't stay with you both forever," Maka explained.

"Eventually, I need to find my own place and then I'm going to have to work anyways, so..."

Maka shrugged. Tsubaki nodded, seeming to understand. Then she spoke to change the subject.

"Oh, Maka. Sorry, would you like some breakfast?" She began to shuffle towards the fridge.

"It's okay, Tsubaki. We just finished cleaning up and I'm really not that hungry."

Tsubaki paused for a moment then pulled out a small carton of juice.

"At least drink some orange juice, please." She said, pouring a mug.

She handed it to Maka. Maka almost felt like a child, having Tsubaki explain to her about how she need vitamins and how breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

_Tsuabaki will make an wonderful mother some day_, Maka thought as she began to gulp down the juice.

"...!" Maka slapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes widened at the sudden feeling in her stomach.

"Maka...?" Tsubaki reached for her, asking what was wrong but Maka turned and bolted for the bathroom, quickly leaving the half empty, half full mug on the counter.

Tsubaki followed her to where she had left the bathroom door open. It seemed the juice made Make sick.

Tsubaki nelt down beside Maka and held her pigtails out of her face so she wouldn't get anything in her hair. Maka whined miserabley as she gagged. The taste in her mouth was disgusting.

She stood up and quickly flushed the toilet before rinsing her mouth out in the sink.

"Maka, I'm so sorry." Tsubaki began apologising quickly. "I didn't think the juice was bad. Maybe I should do some groscery shopping soon."

Maka shook her head after she rinsed out the taste in her mouth.

"No, it's fine. I just...ate something bad yesterday, I'm sure." Maka guessed.

Tsubaki looked like she wanted to say something, but simpley nodded slowly.

"Come on, I'll go make us some bacon and eggs." She said, starting to walk out the bathroom.

Maka gave in and went to go help cook breakfast for them both. They ate silently while watching some telivision and later cleaned up the house a bit and talked about things while eating sandwiches for lunch.

It wasn't until later that night, when Maka had started helping make dinner, that she heard Black*Star come in the apartment.

"YoHOOOooo~!"

Of course, he didn't sound at all tired. She saw Black*Star wearing a name tag with his infamous signature drawn on it. He was rambling on to Tsubaki about his 'new record' as she listened with a smile of her face while chopping a carrot.

"Ah. Hellooo, Maka!" He greeted loudly.

This made Maka look up from her stiring the large pot of stew. She half waved.

"Hey, Black*Star."

He had grown up quite a bit, Maka noticed. He no longer looked like a little boy, but then again he didn't look manly either. It was that 'inbetween' stage that she knew Soul was going through as well.

She sighed to herself at the thought of Soul. She hated to admit it, but she missed him. She started reminding herself that she couldn't go back. She was **not** going to turn out like her mother and have someone constantly leave her for someone else.

This thought seemed to empower Maka, remembering how her own Papa would go to the clubs with his arms around some other women while she stayed home with her worried mother.

The three of them ate and chatted, mostly Black*Star talked of course, and Tsubaki mentioned to him that Maka had been asking about getting a job.

"Inspired by my god-like motivation, eh?" He smiled widely.

Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"I just need to start getting used to working, since I'm gonna be on my own and all." She explained.

Tsubaki spoke, "I told her you were low on workers. You could help each other out, right?"

"Sure, of course! After all, I'm so godly, I have the power to hire people as I see fit!"

Tsubaki let out a small gasp.

"You mean you got the promotion, Black*Star?" Her voice excited.

"YUP." He smiled a huge, smug grin.

Maka saw Tsubaki clap happily.

"Oh, congratulations! This is wonderful." She beamed, obviously proud of him.

Maka smiled at him as well and contributed a,

"Congrats!" feeling happy for him and herself, now that she knew she had a job and even better, she had a boss who she was quite familiar with.

"Oh," Tsubaki suddenly sound brought down. "You should have told me sooner. I wouldn't prepared a more celibrating-worthy..."

Maka smiled. It was obvious that Black*Star's vocabulary was rubbing off on Tsubaki.

"The stew was GOD-LIKE." he said dramaticlly, making Tsubaki smile.

Maka smiled too at hearing him use the only adjective he seemed to know.

That night, Maka lay awake thinking about things. She began to let her mind wonder about Soul. She hated it so much, but she missed him. She knew she couldn't go back though.

The constant reminder of her mother's mistake empowered her to stay strong. She'd be fine on her own.

Her thoughts began to now ponder where she was going to go when she was ready to leave. She knew Tsubaki and Black*Star would tell her she could stay as long as she wanted, but even they would soon grow weary of her presence.

Maka could see how she was a thrid wheel, like an awkward person on the side of a, what seemed to perfect, couple. She couldn't help wondering when and if they were desiding to get married. And were they planning on having kids?

Maka's stomach made a strange noise as a weird feeling rushed over her. She turned over to get comfortable, desiding to ignore it and try to get some rest.

* * *

**So it should be obvious, but I'm not saying anything to spoil it for those who've yet to figure it out. **

**God. I gotta hurry up and get Kid in here, huh? I do likes me some Death the Kidzzz. **

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews. They really do help motivate me to write.**

_**ADD&REVIEW-yes? :)**_


	3. Good morning, Dr Stein!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater. I'm just a fan. The End._

**A/N: **_God, you guys are so awesome. Here's chapter 3._

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maka sighed heavily as she finished sweeping the last isle. Mind you, there were 48 different, looong isles. She fidgeted with her name tag carelessly, as she went to put the long mop-like broom away.

It had already been just about a week living with Tsubaki and Black*Star and already she was home sick.

Or rather, just sick in general.

Almost every morning she was having to rush herself to a bathroom. She kept telling herself it was just food poisoning or something of the sort. It was finally after the third day that she took Tsubaki's advise and made an appointment to see a doctor.

Tomorrow morning, she was to visit her doctor, Dr. Stein.

_"Makaaaaaaa! You are needed at cash register number 4! Hyo-HOOO!!"_

Maka grimaced at the sound of Black*Star's voice booming through the whole market, some shoppers looking strangely at one another and a few staring at her.

She sighed and hurried to the registers where she saw Black*Star grinning like a maniac.

"What did you need, Bla--"

Maka's voice cut off when she glanced to Black*Star's side and saw Soul standing there as well.

He had his hands in his pockets and watched her with a look she couldn't read.

"Soul," Maka said, identifying his presence. Then she stopped and turned to Black*Star.

"Could you excuse me for one minute?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He waved her off as if he knew the question was coming. He seemed more interested in restocking the gum boxes anyways.

Maka shuffled out the entrance with Soul following closely behind. As soon as they had passed the sliding doors, Maka stood by one of the handicap parking signs and turned to him.

They both stood their in silence, aside from the noise of cars, people, and the clattering shopping carts.

Maka crossed her arms, a sign she hoped he would realize that she was waiting on him to speak first.

It seemed that he was observant, because it was then that he began to speak.

"I dropped by and saw Tsubaki...she told me you were here...working," he started.

He continued after a pause.

"She also told me you were sick..." he added.

Maka made sure that she kept a cool and composed face as she watched him. She wasn't going to say anything until she knew he had gotten out everything he had to say.

"Um...uh. Maka...I..." he struggled for words. "Ugh...Maka, I'm so sorry, you have no idea."

He sighed like he just ripped off a band-aid. And it was then he started his speech.

"I...I know that I've been an ass. I really do care about you and I know what I did was wrong. It was beyond crossing the line. I really fucked up. And I'm sorry I was so blind, I didn't realize how lucky I was to be with you. Time away from you made me realize how much I really do miss you. I know it's probably out of the question to ask you if we can go back to how we were...but I care so much about you...."

He seemed to be getting frustrated, like he wasn't sure what to say next. Maka was about to open her mouth to speak, but he continued on.

"I guess...I'm here to ask if we can at least still be friends." He sighed.

His words caught her off guard and even stung her a bit.

"I just...realized that maybe I wasn't ready for a serious relationship anyways. I'm at my partying age, I want to be able to go out and have fun with people...and I...I still want you to be my best friend, Maka. Just like when we were in high school, I want us to have fun together. Your family to me. I love you."

He finished his speech and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. It felt like her arms had turned to lead when she finally brought them up to wrap her arms around him. She let her eyes sink closed, tears building up in them. Her mind swirling with his words.

So it really was the end of their romantic relationship, she thought. After almost a year of putting up with each other, they both realized that it just wasn't the right time or place. They were just two best friends who needed affection from one another and to know someone loved them.

"Soul..." Maka sobbed/laughed. "you idiot..." she whispered, no actually anger behind her words. "You _are_ my best friend. Always have been, always will be."

She actually sounded more glad than sad or angry. Though, tears began streaming her face. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried in his shoulder.

It was after a minute that Maka forced herself to let go of him and began rubbing the tears away with her wrists. He watched her with quietly. She let out a sigh, trying to recollect herself.

"So...I don't suppose you'd wanna, maybe, move back in...?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Maka smiled but shook her head slowly.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." She said softly.

He nodded, eyes dropping to his feet.

"I really should get back to work..."

"Yeah...okay."

"I'll call. I promise." She added.

He smiled up at her and nodded, his cool posture slowly coming back.

"Alright."

And with that, Maka finally felt like everything was going to be okay. No more love problems or drama or anything of the sort. Finally, she wouldn't have to worry.

Or at least...that's what she thought _before _visiting Stein...

"Good morning, Dr. Stein!"

Stein turned around in his spinning work chair a slight smile drawn across his face.

"Good morning, Maka. It's been a while since I last saw you." He said, motioning her to sit down in the seat beside his desk.

Maka sat down and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it has been, huh?"

Stein had been one of Maka's teachers when she was in high school. Her favorite teacher, actually. He soon decided to give up teaching children how to dissect frogs and other creatures though, to being a doctor.

He wasn't normally the type of doctor that gave check-ups though. He was more of a surgery kind of doctor. (No surprise.) But for Maka, he didn't mind. She was like a daughter, or maybe a niece, to him.

"So it says here that you've been having stomach problems?" He started pulling out a clipboard.

Maka nodded.

"Yeah, it started about a week ago. At first, I thought it was something I ate, but it happens all the time now." she explained.

Stein began scribbling some things on the paper.

"How often is that?"

"Just about every morning."

"Any other time of the day?"

"Well, no..."

Stein nodded and wrote some more. He thought for a moment and looked at her.

"What?" She asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Well," he said toying with the pen in his hand. "I suppose at this age, you'd be sexually active...?"

It came out more a question than a statement. Maka felt the blood rush to her face with an expression that made Stein chuckle.

"It's alright, you know, you're a big girl. And we're both adults here." He smiled.

Maka nodded slowly, looking at her feet, still a bit embarrassed.

"There...was just this one time." She shrugged.

It had been on Maka and Soul's 5 month-anniversary and they both had promised to be each other's first.

It was **pouring** rain that night with thunder and lightning and all that rainy-day stuff. Soul walked into the apartment completely soaked and dripping all over the carpet. Maka ran and got him a towel and started lecturing him about how he shouldn't go out during such weather when they slipped on the puddle he'd created and he ended up falling on top of her.

It went from flustering awkwardly, to shy kissing, to full-on making out in just a number of seconds. And soon, they found themselves getting carried away as they made their way to the bedroom. Of course, she enjoyed it and didn't regret a thing. But now thinking about it made her feel a bit anxious and uncomfortable.

Stein simply nodded.

"Alright, well then, I'm pretty sure I already know what's the problem, but I should run a test before I confirm anything."

He stood from his seat and Maka quickly did the same.

"Really? What do you think it is?" She cocked her head to the side.

He looked at her for a long moment while she waited. Finally he sighed, realizing he had to be the one to break it to her.

"Maka, from what you've just told me...I believe you're pregnant..."

* * *

**Phew, FINALLY. I know it's only been a few days, but I sorta had somewhat of a writer's block. I'm so glad I finished this chapter! I almost died when I had to come up with a heart-felt apology for Soul. I'm so mushy about the love stuff and I didn't want him to sound **_**too**_** OOC. I'm having such a hard time keeping everyone in character... T__T**

**Let me know what you guys think. It might be a few days before I update again though, cause I've volunteered to help out at an art camp which is taking up most of my time. At least I get high school credits for it! :) **

**--xxsoundasleepxx**


	4. In a shockedyethappy way

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater. I'm just a fan. The End._

**A/N: **_Ughh. It's been a while. When you're constantly babysitting and worrying about getting ready for first day of a new school, updating fanfics just doesn't come as easy. That and I've got writers block. Augh. _

_Aside from that, get ready for some Death The Kid, kids! I probably feel more excited then my reader's do. xD Switched from third person to Maka's pov cause I felt it'd be more interesting to hear the story derectly from the main character's own thoughts. Lemme know if it was a good idea! :)_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...

Pregnant...?

_PREGNANT?_

The single word constantly buzzed in my brain like when you have an annoying song stuck in your head.

...or a depressing song.

"AaaaauuuGGGHHH!!"

I angrily scratched my head with both hands in a frustrated manner as if it would shake away the problem. I now layed face up on my guest bed with my hair out of it's ponytails and sprawled out around me as I stare at the ceiling in thought.

How in the **hell** was I suposed to tell Soul?!

There was a barely noticable, quiet tap on my door.

"M...maka?" Came the hesitant voice on the other side.

"You can come in, Tsubaki." I said as calmly as I could manage, as if I was absolutely fine.

The mentioned girl carefully made her way to sit on the edge of the bed I layed on, taking each step like she was walking though a mine field of some sort. She must've heard me shout and is now a bit nervous.

She didn't speak when she reached her destination, only stared at her hands that were clasped together on her lap in a mature manner.

I had already spilled to her earlier what was going on and surprisingly she wasn't too shocked.

Just worried.

After a long few minutes of nothing but silence, I decided that she had come to try and cheer me up but the poor girl didn't have the slightest clue what to say that would make anything better.

I tore my eyes from the slow spinning ceiling fan and looked over to her.

"You don't have to put up with me, you know." I said, not even knowing what I ment.

She turned to me, snapping back to reality.

"Huh...?"

I watched her for a moment.

"I can't stay here if I'm going to have a child." I said.

Her eyes widened a bit.

"You've decided to keep the baby?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Not exactly. But I still have to tell Soul about this. See what he thinks." I said quietly.

Even though the words were directed to Tsubaki, I felt like I was telling myself to get up and go talk to Soul. Like I was explaining to myself.

"I can't go for abortion, that would be...horrible." I said trying not to think about it.

Tsuabki snapped me out of my own train of thought and piped up a question I hadn't even thought about.

"What if he wants to raise the child with you...?"

I became silent, my mouth still hanging a bit open from when I was about to speak but lost the words after she asked her question.

No.

We agreed we were just friends now.

I'm not going to be the kind of mother that only has her husband _because_ she had a child. This child would not force me into a marriage and that's that.

"Then he'll just have to be satisfied with being a good uncle." I said finally.

Tsubaki watched me.

"And what about adoption?" She asked.

Adoption.

Now that might've been the best choice.

The baby gets a family to take care and love for it in my place, while I continue working towards my own goals. Goals like getting my own place.

"It may just come down to that. It seems the most apropraite." I hummed to myself.

Suddenly, I had remembered I had to go to work soon.

I sat up in the bed and began concluding our conversation. Once I was cleaned up and ready, I headed out, not feeling a bit at all like restocking shelves. I felt more like taking a hot bath while reading a book, pretending the world doesn't exist at the moment.

At least I'll be too busy working to worry about how this is all gonna work out.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_BEEPBEEPBEEP._

I glared at the dumb box of pasta as I ran it over the scanner again.

_BEEPBEEPBEEP._

"Uh, sorry, one moment ma'am." I apologized to the customer before pulling out the walkie-talkie that all employee's carried on thier belts. It made me feel somewhat like a secret agent.

"Black*Star?" I called into it.

A moment later the fuzzy sound beeped back.

"YES, MAKA!!" I was so used to his booming loud voice on this electronic, I had already made sure the walkie-talkie was an arm-length away from my face just before he answered.

"I need you to come check this box of spagetti for me." I sighed.

The customers waiting in line began to look impatient. I inwardly groaned.

"ROGER." I could already hear his feet hitting the ground as he was sprinting on the opposite end of the market.

I began trying to scan the box again with no avail, just when I heard my name. Only, it wasn't Star...

_**{an: *que drumroll xD*}**_

"Maka...?"

I looked over my shoulder to see quite a pleasent surprise. I smiled crept on my lips as I said the name.

"Kid!"

The last time I had even seen Kid was graduation, the year before. I could still remember his friends Liz and Patti making a scene during the ceremony. Liz was balling her eyes out about how she was going to miss everyone and Patti was screaming happily and dancing while Kid made a fuss over how unsymmetrical his graduation cap was.

I had made sure to have everyone write their number's in my yearbook and put my number in their's as well. I called a few friends here and there, but the only person to have called me on their own was Kid.

Though, to be honest, it had been a good few months since we'd last spoken.

Now here he was, smiling in a shocked-yet-happy way. He was carrying a basket of a few items that had a duplicate on the opposite side of the basket, all aranged symmetically. Guess he hasn't changed.

"Maka! Goodness, it really is you!" His smile growing by the second.

"Heh, yeah, bet you wouldn't geuss seeing me working here, huh?" I laughed nervously.

Hopefully he wouldn't think I was too pathetic for bagging groceries in the town super market.

"I suppose my bet would have been on Librarian or something of the sort, but then again, people can be surprising." He said, the smile never leaving his face. It was cotagious. I could feel the corners of my mouth pinching up just by looking at him.

I was about to try and make conversation when Black*Star crashed into my back from stopping his pace tooo late, almost making me fall over. I couldn't help but throw him a glare over my shoulder while he just smiled like he did something to be proud of.

"What was my time?!" He beamed.

"Too soon..." I mumbled so quietly I didn't even hear the words leave my lips.

"AUH! Kid!"

"Hello, Black*Star. Good to see you again."

For some reason, Kid didn't seem as happy when greeting Black*Star. I took the moment to sink back and grab the box of pasta.

"Here," I held it out to Black*Star. "It won't ring up."

He took the box like a king just handed him a quest.

"Alright!" He even saluted me before practically jumping on the conveir belt to solve the problem.

I heard Kid chuckle to himself and I gave him a look asking what was so funny.

He smiled, "He is like a child with ADD. I find it amusing."

"Oh," I kind of laughed as well. "Funny, he's my boss."

Kid snorted, which I couldn't help but find adorable. "People can be surprising." He repeated his earlier line.

"MAKAaaa! I got it through!" Black*Star waved the box in the air while the lady who had been waiting in line stood impatiently annoyed.

"Oh." I said, hearing my voice sound disapointed. "I should get back to work."

"Right. Hey, do you supose, maybe..."

"Young lady, I'd like to leave this market today if you don't mind." One of the customers complained.

"I'm sorry, one second."

Kid began to look embaressed, probably feeling it was his fault for keeping everyone waiting.

"Perhaps I could just call you sometime...?" He managed to get out.

I smiled happily answering "Of course! Oh, but my number's changed for now."

I tugged a pen out my pocket and began scribbling Black*Star and Tsubaki's home phone.

"This number looks familiar." He commented once I handed to him.

"Uh, I'm sorta living with Tsuabaki and Black*Star for now." I blushed slightly.

He looked like he wanted to ask a million and one questions but I knew the sight of impatient customers over my shoulder told him to wait until later.

"Is later tonight a problem?" He quickly asked.

"Not at all."

"Then I will call around 9, okay?" His smiled came back.

"Can't wait." I smiled back just as happily.

"What's taking so long??" Another person commented.

I straitened up quickly truning to leave before waving goodbye to Kid and went back to the upset customers. Black*Star had already gone back to work and now I had at least 6 people in a line waiting for me.

I couldn't help but feel excited though. It had been so long since I had a spoken to Kid. And he was going to call me tonight!

But of course, reality hurts when I realized I would also have to call Soul tonight and tell him the news. I just hoped he would take it ok...

...

* * *

_A/n: I'm so sorry everybody, you all know how school gets and dealing with real life takes up all my free time, but at least it's finally here. Oh and to give everyone a heads-up,.......................... __**THE PAIRING IN THIS FIC IS NEVER FOR CERTAIN**__. I like to keep you guys guessing, so I'll be throwing around a lot of hints to confuse you all cause I'm just sneeky like that. Please be open to different couples then what your used to, it may be a SoulxMaka, then again, it may not! I might be interested in seeing what pairing you all are rooting for though, just to get an idea of what kind of crowd I'm dealing with here. Anyways, review if you want to let me know what you think so far and I'll update ASAP._

_~Thanks! _

_**xxsoundasleepxx**_


	5. You're not alone in this

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. :)**

* * *

...

...

"Goodness, you're not kidding, are you?"

Maka couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I just thought it would be funny to hear your reaction." She said, sarcastically.

He was quiet for a moment, so she added, "No. I'm not kidding. As much as I wish I was."

Kid then sighed and it made Maka feel bad, like part of this was now his problem. She almost wished she hadn't said anything. This was supposed to be a nice, reacquaintance conversation, and here she was, dropping drama-bombs on him already.

"Is it...Soul's?" She heard him ask hesitantly. It was obvious that Kid wasn't very sure if the subject was safe to discuss, even if she had been the one to bring it up.

Make sighed, "Yeah, it's his. But, how did you know?"

"You both were pretty savvy, back in high school. Plus, weren't you both living together?"

"Well," Maka rolled over on her bed, propping herself on her elbows. "Yes, but I moved out."

"When did you move out?" he now asked, more curiously.

Maka didn't seem to mind at all, answering all his questions.

"About two weeks ago, by now. We...got into a sort-of fight..." She twirled a lock of hair in her fingers, sadly.

"He's mad that you're pregnant...?" Kid sounded offended by the thought, it made her laugh a bit.

"No, it was a different kind of fight. But that's just my problem, he doesn't know."

Kid was quiet for a second, "You mean, you haven't told him yet."

"Well," Maka tried to find a better way to put it...no luck. "Yeah."

"When...well, I mean, how far along are you?" Kid was raking a hand through his hair, feeling weird, talking about babies with Maka.

She sighed in thought before she mumbled, "Well, it's been about 2 or 3 moths since..."

Kid understood what she meant when she didn't finish her sentence.

Maka rolled over again, on her back, now curious just how big her stomach was. She absent-mindedly ran a hand over her stomach, and sure enough, she felt the small hill of a baby-bump developing. It put her in a daze to just now realize it.

"Oh my god," She said aloud.

Kid freaked for a split second, "What's wrong?"

Maka laughed, "My stomach. I _just_ now realized that it's getting bigger!"

"Oh," Kid sighed, then chuckled a bit, "Yeah, that will happen when you're pregnant."

"I can't believe I didn't realize it til now!" She continued to hold her stomach.

For some reason, now having actual proof of the baby's existence, Maka felt excited. She had no idea why the hell it was, but she felt jittery. It was a pleasant feeling. In fact, for the slightest few seconds, Maka began pondering what it would be like to be a mother and raise the baby to be a beautiful, smart child.

Of course, the feeling died the moment she remembered that she and Soul had agreed to go separate ways and just be friends. The baby would have no father figure. And even if she kept the baby, how awkward would it be to still be just Soul's friend and also raise his offspring at the same time?

Maka suddenly felt very upset and she sighed sadly, "I don't know what I'm gonna do..." She thought aloud.

Kid was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say to make her feel any better in this sort of situation. He felt so useless, he felt he should do something for his dear friend.

"Maka," he started, not knowing what he was going to say next. "You don't have to be alone."

Maka waited for him to go on, wondering what he meant.

"I mean, I'm here for you, you know? You don't have to feel like you're alone in all this."

He felt like an idiot, though what he said, he meant it. Maka on the other hand, felt warm all over.

"Thank you, Kid." She hummed appreciatively, "It's really good to hear that."

Kid felt relieved that his words made her feel a little bit better and it made him feel better as well.

"I should probably go," Maka sighed, remembering now that she had another phone call to make.

Kid flustered a second, "Um, yeah it's getting pretty late..." he agreed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, okay?" She didn't want to hang up but she knew it had to be done _some _time.

"Wait," Kid said quickly, "I know it's probably not a good time for you and all but..."

Maka waited quietly for him to finish his sentence.

"Well, do you think we could...get together sometime? Maybe I could buy you lunch?"

Maka blushed. Was he seriously asking her out on a date? After she told him she was pregnant with another man's baby?

"As friends, of course!" He added, as if reading her mind.

This made her sigh. Then, she smiled.

"I'd like that very much." She admitted, "When & where?"

Kid smiled, "How is tomorrow? You're off work on the weekends, right?"

"Yeah." Maka confirmed, "That's fine."

"How about I come by around the afternoon and I'll pick you up from Black*Star's?"

"Sound's like a plan." She could help but giggle at how excited he seemed to sound.

"Alright, then. Well, I'll call you when I'm on my way there." He said as calmly as possible.

"Okay, see you then. Goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Maka."

When Kid hung up the phone a loud, high pitch voice rang through his ears.

"OOOOOHHHH~ Kiddy's got a date with Makaaaa!" Patti was giggling.

Kid jumped up, "You were spying on me?"

Liz popped around the corner as well, and she laughed as well.

"Aw, Patti, our little Kid is growing up after all!" The girls laughed together happily.

Kid flushed and began chasing them, "You two are such children!"

"At least it's not in our names~!" Patti taunted as they girls ran from him.

Meanwhile, Maka stared at the phone she held in her hand. She glanced down at her stomach and ran her hand down it one more time, as if reassuring her that it was still there.

She took a deep, shaky breath as she dialed in the numbers. With a hesitant pause, she finally clicked the green button and held the phone, haphazardly near her face.

The ringing made her her heart race.

_Bhhhmmmmmm..._

Maybe I should just hang up, she thought.

_Bhhhmmmmmm..._

I should call back when it's not so late.

_Bhhhmmmmmm..._

Oh god, please don't pick up, please...

_Bhhhm-._"_..._Hello?"

Maka's heart skipped a beat or two and her voice turned to sand in her mouth.

"...hellooo?" She heard his voice call again.

Maka went to speak and only a strangled noise came out.

"...Black*Star, if this is you, it's not funny, and I'm so gonna kick your-"

Maka said it quickly, like ripping off a band aid. Just say it.

"Soul, I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

* * *

**It being summer, and all, I finally have time to write some stuff! Yay~!**

**Haha, I love leaving everyone hanging, it's like what I live for, y'know?**

**To be honest, this chapter had to be ENTIRELY rewritten, because when I wrote it before, it was absolutely god-awful. I think it was so bad, because I had been rushing through it and not really thinking about what to write, but now I think I've made it much, much better.**

**I'll try to update another chapter some time this week, but I'm not promising anything. I've been doing nothing but playing Harvest Moon for the past week, so I'll write when I get around to it! Leave a review for me~!**


End file.
